Una Loca Aventura En El Bosque
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Los integrantes de Fairy Tail deciden tomar un fin de semana de vacaciones, pero aun asi estando en descanso ellos continuan generando problemas.
1. Chapter 1

_Esto solo es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio escribir, lo siento por las fasltas de ortografia, espero y les guste._

_Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño, Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de magnolia y todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail estaban buscando trabajos como lo hacían por lo general.<p>

En la entrada estaba Erza, se le veía un poco nerviosa e impaciente, algo que no era normal en ella.

Lucy quien estaba sentada esperando a Natsu se percato de lo preocupada que se veía Erza así que se acerco a ella y pregunto.

-Te preocupa algo Erza?

- Huh? Oh no, porque lo preguntas Lucy?

-Pues lo puedo ver en tu rostro.

-No, solo puede que este un poco estresada, e tomado muchos trabajos últimamente que estoy un poco cansada eso es todo.

Mirajane, quien estaba cerca escucho la conversación de Erza y Lucy .

-Que tal si organizamos una noche en el bosque, ya saben, acamparemos y tomaremos un fin de semana relajante y sin trabajo alguno, que les parece?

-Me parece estupendo! Dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada

-Bien, nos reuniremos aquí en la entrada a las 9:00pm, corran la voz y preparen bien su equipaje. Dijo mira mientras corrió a avisarle a los demás integrantes que estuvieran interesados en ir.

El reloj de la ciudad daba cinco para las nueve y varios integrantes ya estaban esperando en la puerta principal en la cual se reflejaba la luz de una luna llena.

-Porque tarda tanto Natsu?, se preguntaba la rubia mientras no dejaba de dar golpes a el suelo con su pie demostrando preocupación.

-Lucy! Que te pasa te veo algo preocupada, dijo Erza con un tono de burla.

-P-por supuesto que no, no es que este pr-preocupada porque no a llegado Gray o algo así. Dijo con un tono nervioso

-Pero si Gray ya esta aquí, el ha sido de los primeros en llegar, al que no veo por ningún lado es a Natsu. Dijo de nuevo con el mismo tono de burla sabiendo que Lucy estaba preocupada por Natsu

En ese momento se le escucho a el pelirosa quien se aproximaba haciendo un escándalo como siempre.

-Esperen! Faltamos nosotros!.

-Si espérenos! grito Happy quien venia volando tras de Natsu.

-Natsu!, tarde como siempre.

-Cierra la boca Gray, para ser un mago de hielo tienes un aliento muy…

Pero antes de terminar Natsu recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Erza.

-Ya! tranquilo Natsu! Que no estoy de tu humor.

-Eso te sacas por estar molestando a la gente! Hahahaha

-Basta ya gray, y quieres ponerte ropa por favor que no vinimos aquí a ver estriptis.

- Que mierdas! ¡ y mi ropa.

Ya el reloj daba diez pasadas de las nueve y los miembros de Fairy Tail se dirigían hacia un bosque en las montanas, ahí acamparían por dos días seguidos sin comunicación alguna y lo peor de todo, no podían usar su poderes ya que se rumoraba que el bosque estaba encantado y en ese lugar no funcionaba la magia.

-Bueno, aquí es la entrada a el bosque, que les parece si jugamos a un pequeño juego?

Mira explico de que se trataría el juego y las reglas de este.

-El juego consiste en que todos nos dividiremos en equipos de 4 integrantes, y el equipo que llegue a la sima de la montana primero será el ganador y por supuesto habrá un premio para los ganadores.

-Esto se esta poniendo interesante! Exclamo Natsu con alegría.

Mira continuo

-Los equipos serán los siguientes.

El equipo rojo serán :

Gray Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfillia

Wendy Marvell y Charla

El equipo azul seran:

Levy Mcgarden

Natsu Dragneel

Happy

Y Juvia Loxar

Y el equipo Amarillo sera:

Gajeel Redfox

Lilly

Erza Scarlet

Y Freed Justine

-Espera un momento Mira-san, no crees que los equipos están un poco desbalanceados? Pregunto Lucy al ver a los integrantes de el equipo amarillo

-Tengan todos mucha suerte, Yo, Lisanna y Elfman estaremos esperándolos en la sima de la montana, la carrera comienza hoy a la media noche así que prepárense y que la fuerza este con ustedes.

- Hey! Mira-san espera! No me ignores y….se fue.

Gray se acerca a Lucy y con unas ligeras palmadas en su espalda le dice palabras de animo.

-Lucy! No hay nada que temer! Confía en tu equipo y todo saldrá bien.

-Wow gracias gray no sabia que tenias esas palabras tan motivadoras dentr…

Pero antes de que lucy terminara Gray la interrumpió

-Porque no hay manera de que pierda contra el débil de Natsu, juntos lo aplastaremos y ganaremos este concurso.

-O-ok' , al menos Natsu no lo escucho.

-Escuchaste Natsu! Te ganaremos ¡! Hahaha oh demonios my ropa otra vez.

-Esto me huele a Reto Gray!

-Por supuesto que lo es!

Después de algún tiempo los equipos tomaron cada quien su rumbo cuando el reloj dio la doce.

El viento soplaba y la luna brillaba con intensidad sin ninguna nube que se interpusiera en su camino.

El equipo Rojo que era el equipo de Lucy fue el primero en encontrar dificultades.

-Oh genial, Lucy, Wendy, miren es una flecha que indica el camino a un atajo.

- Por favor Gray ese es el truco mas viejo que existe…huh?

Pero ya era muy tardo porque Gray ya estaba entrando en la cueva con su cara radiante de felicidad.

-Gray-san, deténgase es una!

Y al entrar Gray a la cueva esta se derrumbo provocando que la entrada se obstruyera con grandes rocas. Desde adentro se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Gray que decía.

-Ha! No te preocupes Lucy salir de aquí es pan comido.

Después de unos minutos de silencio.

-oye Lucy.

-Si Gray.

-No puedo usar magia.

-Wow que observador eres.

Entonces el chico comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

-Lucy ¡! Sácame de aquí! Soy claustrofóbico!

-No mientas Gray solo quieres cambiar el tema para que no sigamos insultando tu capacidad intelectual.

-Calla! Solo invoca a un Espíritu Estelar o algo.

-Pero no puedo usar magia aquí.

-Vamos Lucy, tu magia siempre funciona cuando se supone que no debe, solo inténtalo.

-No se si sentirme alagada u ofendida con ese comentario pero lo intentare.

Lucy tomo una de sus llaves e dijo las palabras para activarla.

-Ábrete puerta al palacio de la doncella! Virgo!

Al parecer la magia de Lucy pudo ser activada e invoco a el espíritu Virgo.

-Es tiempo de el castigo princesa?

-No! Que te pasa!, quiero que caves un hoyo y rescates a Gray que esta atrapado detrás de estas rocas.

-Como desee princesa.

La chica inmediatamente se excavo y se fue bajo tierra. Después de unos minutos salió con Gray en sus manos.

-Aquí esta princesa, pero por alguna extraña razón esta desnudo.

-A solo ignóralo así es el, estas bien Gray?

-Si, creo que si pero lo mas importantes es que puedes usar tu magia y tenemos una gran ventaja sobre los demás equipos, no importa que sea Natsu o Erza, presiento que ganaremos esto.

Después de salir de ese grande apuro decidieron tomar un descanso cerca de un rio que pasaba por ahí, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en el rio estaban acampando los otros dos equipos.

-Pero miren si es el equipo de Lucy. Exclamo Erza con gusto.

-Lucy! Que bien que lo lograste, pensé que no llegarían hasta aquí, y…como es que Virgo esta con ustedes.

-P-pues…este….

Lucy rápidamente se acerco a Virgo y le susurro en el oído.

-Virgo, inventa una escusa, diles que tu viniste aquí con tu propio poder, no pueden enterarse que puedo utilizar magia.

-Entendido princesa.

Virgo dio unos pasos al frente y dijo.

-Yo e venido aquí por mi propia voluntad usando my poder mágico.

-Y porque estas aquí. Pregunto Erza

-Simple y sencillamente porque quería volver a ver a el joven Natsu, e de decir que me agrada su compañía.

Todos se quedaron callados y no por solo un minuto o dos sino por mas de veinte minutos, no podían creer que Virgo quisiera estar cerca de Natsu.

-Acaso hice algo malo princesa?

-No Virgo, hiciste lo que pudiste para ayudarnos.

-Sinceramente creo que merezco un castigo.

-basta con los castigo Virgo, hiciste bien.

De pronto se escucho la voz de Natsu que llamaba a la rubia.

Ella se dirigió a donde estaba el y con temor pregunto.

-Si Natsu? Pasa algo.

-Si, este pues, tiene que ver con Virgo.

Oh no, No puede ser, es posible que Natsu en verdad creyera que Virgo siente algo por el y ahora el se dio cuenta que el siente algo por ella también?

-Bueno…hmm es vergonzoso pero aun así lo diré…

O por dios aquí viene.

-No tienen comida que nos puedan dar, es que a la torpe de Levy se le olvido la bolsa donde estaba el alimento y pues no tenemos nada.

Uhg, debí haberlo visto venir, es Natsu de quien estamos hablando, claro que no se interesaría en una chica, es muy bobo como para darse cuenta de sobre cosas de el amor.

-Si, claro, no te preocupes ya te traigo un poco para tu equipo.

Lucy se dirigió devuelta a el campamento pero a medio camino se topo con Erza.

-Lucy, es cierto lo que dijo Virgo sobre Natsu?

Y de nuevo la mente de la rubia comenzó a imaginarse cosas.

Será posible que Erza sienta algo por Natsu y le dieron celos de que Virgo dijera que le gusta Natsu?.

-Pues creo que si ..hehe. Porque preguntas?

-Es solo que me e dado cuenta de algo mientras veníamos hacia acá, al parecer Levy y Natsu tienen algo entre ellos.

Lucy se echo a carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de Erza, aunque Erza lo había dicho con mucha seriedad en su cara y en su tono de voz Lucy no pudo evitar reírse.

-Muy buen chiste Erza pero todos sabemos que Natsu es un descerebrado que no le importan esas cosas.

-Puede que sea un descerebrado y ese es el problema, Levy fue un poco ruda pero le dijo a Natsu que el era un idiota ya que no sabia leer, y conociendo a Natsu este se enfureció y prometió dedicarse a la lectura y Levy se ofreció a darle asesoría, ya que ella le encanta leer.

-Ya veo. Si a Levy le gusta Natsu entonces todo eso fue un plan para que Natsu aceptara pasar tiempo con ella. Es lista la chica.

-Solo no comentes esto a nadie, Ya veremos mañana.

Y las dos partieron rumbo a donde estaban su equipo con una intrigante pregunta en sus mentes, una pregunta de la cual ansiaban una respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, se que tiene muchas parejas que no son muy populares pero pues asi me gusta. Tratare de darle continuacion si me da tiempo.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno pues aqui tienen la continuacion de esta torcida historia, perdon de nuevo por faltas de ortografia, este ah sido un poco corto asi que perdon, espero y les guste._

* * *

><p>Después de esa conversación con Erza, Lucy se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba su equipo.<p>

Al llegar a donde estaban acampando solo estaba Gray el cual estaba a la orilla de el rio tratando de pescar algo para la cena.

-Lucy! Me preguntaba donde te habías metido, solo espera unos minutos y pronto tendrás una deliciosa cena ya lo veras.

-Si pero Gray…no creo que atrapes algo con una caña de pescar hecha de hielo.

-Hmmm tal vez tengas razón.

-Espera! ¡ Gray como es que puedes utilizar magia! Pregunto Lucy sorprendida al ver la caña de pescar de Gray

-Pues la verdad no se porque pero al parecer podemos utilizar magia solo cuando estamos cerca de este rio, pero ya sabes, bosques mágicos, espíritus estelares, Virgo enamorada de Natsu, Ya nada me sorprende.

Wow, a este si que le falta coco, en serio se trago lo de Virgo y Natsu? La verdad no pensé que Gray fuera un tonto como Natsu.

-Oye Gray, hablando de Virgo, no sabes a donde se fue?.

-Pues me parece que fue con la pequeña Wendy y Charla a buscar algo de comida en el bosque.

-Oh ya ve, solo espero que esas tres se encuentren bien.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

-Ok creo que con estos frutos tenemos para una buena cena esta noche, no es mucho pero confió en que Gray-san consiga mucho mas alimento.

- En verdad crees que Gray se capaz de hacer algo útil? Hay que ser realistas Wendy, estamos solas tu y yo con dos de los miembros mas tontos de Fairy tail, aunque seria un total desastre si Natsu estuviera en el equipo.

-Sabes algunas veces eres un poco cruel Charla, hay que confiar en Gray- san Ok?

Y en el campamento de el equipo Azul también había algunos problemas, pero no eran por la recolección de alimento sino por otra razón.

-Hey Natsu, junta un poco de leños y enciende una fogata quieres! Dijo Levy mientras estaba recargada sobre una roca leyendo un libro.

-Si claro, ahora vuelvo. Dijo el joven y se echo a correr en busca de leña.

Pero apenas y dio unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho de nuevo su nombre, alguien lo llamaba..'Natsu'.. El joven se detuvo y miro a sus alrededores pero no veía a nadie solo Levy quien estaba muy pero muy entrada en la lectura

Natsu regreso a donde se encontraba Levy y le pregunto.

-Hey Levy acaso me llamabas?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la chica y era normal en ella, todos sabían que era una rata de biblioteca por así decirlo ya que le fascinaba leer.

-hm, veo que no pudiste haber sido tu quien me llamaba ya que ni siquiera te das cuenta que se te están subiendo las hormigas pero en fin, me retiro.

Y de nuevo se echo a correr en busca de el material necesario para la fogata pero otra vez escucho que alguien lo llamaba, esta vez lo escucho mas cerca que la vez pasada pero decidió ignorarlo y siguió su camino, se adentro en el bosque y comenzó a recoger los troncos secos de los arboles . Los minutos pasaban y Natsu seguía escuchando su nombre cada vez mas cerca hasta que en la novena vez que escucho su nombre lo escucho justamente detrás de el, se lo habían susurrado al oído.

Natsu se tambaleo de el susto y callo en el suelo, tenia la piel erizada, era rara la vez en la que Natsu se asustara con calgo pero esta vez por alguna razón sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, le era difícil moverse ya que al voltear para ver quien era la persona la cual lo llamaba no se encontraba allí, no había nadie mas que solo el, acaso solo era su imaginación, talvez es porque estoy un poco estresado pensó, pero esa voz era tan real que podría jurar haberla escuchado antes, y allí fue cuando lo golpeo una idea, esa voz, era de nada mas y nada menos que de Virgo, si era ella.

Y resulta que Natsu tenia razón, al tratar de levantarse, la tierra se desborono repentinamente y callo en lo profundo de un agujero, y de pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y acariciaban su cabello rosado, el solo se quedo inmóvil, la luz de la luna era fuerte pero no alcanzaba muy bien a aluzar el lugar en donde se encontraba el y aquella misteriosa persona.

Aquella persona comenzó a hacerle caricias y comenzó a rosar su nariz con la de Natsu, esto era algo extraño para nuestro amigo ya que el nunca había experimentado esto antes, tenia un montón de sentimientos dentro de su mente en ese instante que no sabia ni que sentir ni que pensar y mucho menso que hacer, si darle un golpe en la cara o esperar a ver que pasaría si se quedaba allí.

Segundos después Natsu tomo control sobre sus manos poco a poco y las levanto hacia donde estaba la cara de aquella persona, el sabia que si tocaba su rostro y su cabello se daría cuenta si era alguien que el conocía, pero antes de que sus manos tocaran el rostro de esa persona se formo de nuevo un agujero en las paredes de ese hoyo y esa persona desapareció mediante ese túnel de escape. Natsu siguió ese camino y después de unos minutos de caminar llego de nuevo a su propio campamento.

Levy apenas acababa de cerrar su libro cuando se di cuenta de que Natsu solo estaba allí parado sin hacer nada.

-Natsu! Y la leña?

El no dijo nada y camino lentamente y se recostó sobre el pasto, Levy lo siguió y se sentó junto a el.

-Ocurre algo?

Y como su fuera obra de el karma ella tampoco recibió respuesta alguna.

-No me ignores! Se que algunas veces no te e contestado porque estoy muy ocupada con mi lectura pero esa no es razón para que tu me trates de la misma manera.

-Levy, solo te puedo pedir un favor?

-C-claro, de que se trata.

-Me puedes dejar solo un momento.

Levy noto algo en Natsu que nunca había notado antes en el, un tono de seriedad, era algo similar como cuando hablaba sobre Igneel su padre Dragón adoptivo así que sin decir nada mas se retiro sabiendo que muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Natsu.

'Esta pensando en Lucy' se decía a si misma, ella pensaba eso, y viéndolo bien era algo obvio ya que en muchas ocasiones Natsu siempre mencionaba a Lucy y todo el tiempo se la pasaba con ella así que era normal que Natsu desarrollara sentimientos por ella.

Siguió caminado y llego a un pequeño lugar que estaba cubierto de hermosas flores, rojas, amarillas, azules, moradas, y de muchos mas colores, era un lugar muy agradable así que se recostó, sintiendo la briza en sus cara mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus coloradas mejillas, el solo pensar en que "El" no sentía nada por ella la estaba matando, como puede ser que el se enamorara de la chica nueva si solamente era eso, una chica nueva a la que no conocía bien del todo y aun así callo rendido a sus pies, pero al mismo tiempo se culpaba asi misma ya que nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por el, solo se quedaba en silencio, mirándolo de lejos sin expresar sus sentimientos, siempre tratando de ocultar eso pensamientos, tratando de ocultarlos de los demás y de ella misma porque solo la dañaban, era una total idiotez, algo absurdo el tan solo pensar que algún día el famoso Salamander la viera a ella como mas que a una amiga, mas que una compañera de trabajo, y con esos pensamientos en mente giro su cuerpo sobre el pasto quedando con su cara hacia abajo y se echo a llorar a rienda suelta.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta hisotria, en verdad lo aprecio y espero y les haya gustado. Cuidense,<em>


End file.
